degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alli-Leo Relationship/@comment-10438693-20131107002935
Why Can't Alli just take Her friends advice and Leave this dude?!If she does go back with Leo...HE MIGHT KILL HER or do worse abuse -.- Here's How I see it... ~2 Days Later after Leo slapped Alli~ ~The Dot~ Alli: *Walks in and sees Leo* Leo: *Doesn't see Alli,on his laptop* Alli: *Nervous and walks up to Leo,pokes his back to get his attention* Hey.... Leo: *Turns around* Alli? Alli: Leo.... Leo: *smiles* I'm so happy to see you! *Stands up and tries to hug her but she rejects him* Leo: *Confused look on his face* Alli: Leo, I came here to apologize.I didn't mean to sign out your college applications. Leo: *smiles* It's Alright... ~Later on Over at Leo's House,In Leo's Room~ ~Alleo Are Making Out~ Alli: Leo....*Tries to pull away* Leo: *Still kissing Alli* Alli: LEO! *Pulls away and slaps him* I'm not feeling up to it.... Leo: What?Why?But We.....had sex in the summer.... Alli: I'm just not feeling up to it! *stands up and looks out the window* Leo: *grabs Alli's arm,spins her around* Please? Alli: NO Leo: -.- *Tightens his grip on Alli's arm* Alli: Leo....STOP You're hurting me! Leo: *Slaps Alli Again* ~Alli gets away from Leo and kicks him and runs out of his house~ ~Alli is walking by Dallas' House,crying trying to walk home,But she can't take it anymore so she sits on Dallas' stair steps crying....~ Dallas: *About to leave to go somewhere,so he opens the door and sees Alli Crying* Alli?? Alli: *Still Crying but manages to sob out* He....He...He... Dallas: *Helps Alli Up* He what?Who?What the hell happened? Alli: Leo...Slapped Me... Dallas: WAIT WHAT?!AGAIN!? *Brings Alli Inside* ~Alli Explains to Dallas What happened~ Dallas: That's it.....I'm gonna kill him.... Alli: NO! *Worried as Hell* If You Confront him about it, he's gonna get me again...*cries* Please Don't let him get me again!! *hugs Dallas and cries on his shoulder* Dallas: *Holds Alli* ~Try-Pink Plays as Dallas holds Alli~ ~Alli Has Bruises from the strong tightened grip Leo had on her,her lip is bleeding and her face is red~ Dallas: *Carries Alli to his bathroom and puts her in the bathtub* Alli: What Are You doing? Dallas: What do you think I'm doing?I'm cleaning you up..... Alli: *smiles at Dallas,who's putting the shower on,basically letting Alli get wet while fully clothed.-.-* Dallas: I Told You Not To Go Back With....Leo..... Alli: Dallas..... Dallas: Alli, I Care For You! The Last Thing I wanna see is you getting hurt by a creepy french guy who flew over here to be closer to YOU.And Now He's hitting you and I can't take it anymore... Alli: But Leo Loves- Dallas: IF HE LOVED YOU,HE WOULDN'T BE HURTING YOU NOW would he? Alli: .... Dallas: *stands Alli up and takes her shirt off (She has a t-shirt under), cleans her bruises away and puts Ice on her lip.* ~After Dallas cleans Alli up he leads her to Drew's room~ Dallas: You'll be sleeping here tonight- Alli: *Plops on Drew's bed and falls asleep* Dallas: Well then...*Leaves Drew's room* ~The End~